Conventional transmission pumps are driven by output from the engine for purposes such as meeting the cooling, lubrication and pressure needs of a transmission. When the engine is off or operating at low speeds; however, it may be impractical to meet such lubrication, cooling and pressure needs with an engine driven pump. Therefore, an additional pump driven by an electric motor may be implemented to provide lubrication, cooling and/or pressure when the engine is off or running at low speeds.